


Can you promise me an afterlife?

by Armitages



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, so fluff it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armitages/pseuds/Armitages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin has shoulder freckles. Bilbo loves them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can you promise me an afterlife?

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read. Sorry for any spelling mistakes.

Freckles.  
  
  
Thorin has shoulder freckles. And holy fuck he hates them.  
  
But Bilbo seems to find them entertaining. That's how Thorin ends up laying on his back with Bilbo straddling his hips and staring at him.  
  
''What?''  
  
Thorin can feel Bilbo's cold hands travelling up from his abdomen to his shoulders. He doesn't even care if they are cold or not. He soon learned that he would take everything Bilbo has to offer, and that includes cold hands. And cold feet too. He also learned that he would give everything just to keep that beautiful smile on Bilbo's face. He loved to see how his eyes would squint when he laughed too much or when he was so happy he couldn't even control himself.  
  
''Nothing'' Bilbo frowned ''Just.. Can you imagine that in some other universe maybe you don't have freckles?''  
  
Thorin snorted.  
  
''And you're worried about that?''  
  
''Why yes! I mean, what about the other me? Having to live without your freckles?''  
  
''Maybe he doesn't''   
  
''How so?''  
  
''Maybe you just love me because of my freckles. And maybe the other Thorin is seeing you with some other freckled guy and slowly dying inside while questioning his existence   
and the non-existence of his freckles, and oh how his life is unfair'' The tall man finished with a dramatic sigh.  
  
Bilbo giggled and punched him playfully in the chest.  
  
''I would never do that! I would find you in any other universe and I would love you. Freckled or not''  
  
Thorin smiled. He gently cupped the small man face on his hands and kissed his forehead.  
  
''I would love you too''  
  
''Will you love me forever in this universe?''  
  
''There is no such thing as forever''   
  
Bilbo's smile fell and Thorin held him closer.  
  
''I will love you till the day I die. And then I will wait for you until we meet again and I will love you again, and I will love you life'' He kissed Bilbo's nose ''after life'' cheek ''after life'' neck ''after life. Is that good enough to you?''  
  
''It's perfect''   
  
Thorin stared at him for some time before feeling Bilbo's fingers dancing on his shoulder.  
  
''One, two, three..''  
  
''Boo, what are you doing?''  
  
''I'm counting your freckles of course''  
  
Thorin grunted.  
  
''Will you ever stop doing that?''  
  
''Not until I can count them all''  
  
''Ten, eleven, twelv-'' He didn't made to the 'thirteen' after Thorin pinned him to the bed and started to tickle him.  
  
''S-stop, Thorin, STOP'' He laughed  
  
Thorin smiled and kissed his lips.  
  
''I love you, god, I love you so much, so fucking much''  
  
Bilbo sighed ''I love you too, come here''  
  
They lay quietly on the bed for some time until Thorin felt Bilbo's fingers on his shoulders again.  
  
''Bilbo!''  
  
''Sorry!'' He small one laughed

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://toreenbilbow.tumblr.com/


End file.
